Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 10$ and $c = 6$. $5$ $d$ $ + 5$ $c$ $ - 3$
Explanation: Substitute $10$ for ${d}$ and $6$ for ${c}$ $ = 5{(10)} + 5{(6)} - 3 $ $ = 50 + 30 - 3 $ $ = 77$